


Minecraft: Story Mode, The Sex-Venture

by LilacKitties, PANDAWHALESOUP



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Axel has a humongous cock, BDSM, Big Cock, Bondage, Dildos, Fucking, Hard fuck, Keemstar - Freeform, Meme, Memes, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RTGame, Reuben dies, Sex, Sexy, Strap-Ons, What Have I Done, Whips, Why Did I Write This?, boobies, cause fuck him, monster cock, ooh sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKitties/pseuds/LilacKitties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAWHALESOUP/pseuds/PANDAWHALESOUP
Summary: Lotsa fucking and wild sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse woke up, her pussy throbbing for someone to be licking or rubbing it. She looked over from her treehouse, down at Reubens grave. The dumb motherfucker had jumped off of the roof and died. She suspected it was because of his crippling depression, or maybe her sexual deviancy. The only reason she was sad the stupid, insignificant creature had died was because he wasn't a half bad fuck when she was desperate. At the end of the day however, she didn't care. At this point the only things she cared about was how big her lover's cocks were or how wet her lover's pussies were.

She started rocking against the bed post, moaning in ecstasy. God it felt so fucking good. She just wished someone was there alongside her, pounding their fingers or cock in her love crevasse. 

"Jesse? Is something wrong?" Oh shit. There was no mistaking the sweet honeysuckle voice of Olivia, calling out for her. It made Jesse almost soak through the laced panties she wore for bed. She almost wanted to drop to her knees and beg Olivia to give her release, but she knew she couldn't get caught. "I- I'm fine Olivia!" God she hated the shake in her voice. Could Olivia tell how much Jesse wanted her delectable straight edges? "Oh, okay. I was just worried since you were moaning, I thought you got hurt!" "No, I just stubbed my toe, it's alright." Well that was a close fucking call. Maybe now Jesse could get some much needed release from the aching in her core.


	2. The Fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first orgy happens

Olivia rubbed herself through her tight jeans. God that moan got to her. She knew what she had to do. She went and slammed into Axel's room, undid his pj's and started sucking on his monster cock. She watched as Axel's eyes shot open, and he released a loud moan. She started deep throating him and fondling his balls. She sucked for around 5 minutes before popping off his dick and starting to ride him.

Around 10 minutes in she felt someone groping her square tits, and realised it was Jesse! Her senpai finally noticed her. She released an earth shattering moan, as Jesse chuckled in her low, sultry voice. "You enjoying this baby?" Jesse murmured in her ear. Olivia moaned. Jesse slapped her ass. "Answer me whore!" "Y-yes Jesse!" Jesse smirked and grabbed her strap-on before removing Axel's dick. Jesse inserted it into Olivia's wet, sopping, molten love canyon, and started to drill away.

Olivia started to give Axel a hand job, but he came onto her cubed tits in a few seconds. It wasn't long until Olivia herself came in an absolute display of humiliation. Jesse then pulled the strap-on out of her hole.

Jesse pushed her onto her knees and ordered her to eat her out. Olivia did so with pleasure. Axel, after having downed a portion of strength, entered Jesse with renewed vigor. He continued to drill her whilst Olivia sucked on her clit. Eventually Jesse came in an explosion of vagina juice.

"So how about we head to Sex Fest?"


	3. The Sex Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sex Fest

Jesse, Axel and Olivia walked into the town nearby Rear-Ender Con. Eventually Olivia brought up the question that was on everyone's minds. "Guys, we're going to need lingerie..." "Well, we could go to that Victoria's Secret across the street?" Jesse made the decision for everyone, by running into the lingerie store and looking at the leather corsets. She eventually showed Olivia what she wanted her to wear. The outfit was a set of white, lacy lingerie. Olivia blushed and took it up to the cashier, as Axel went over to the thong rack and grabbed a banana hammock. Jesse selected a velvet corset and pumps. They bought the items and left the store.

"Now we just need some playthings" Jesse said. Axel led them over to Gwyneth Paltrow's new store, POOP. "It's the best sex store in the 64 bit area!" Olivia exclaimed. Jesse grabbed a stap on and a variety of dildo's, whilst Olivia grabbed some nipple clamps, a collar and some rope. Axel grabbed some lube and a whip, as he was totally out of his element. When Jesse saw the naughty accessories Olivia had purchased, she reached over and squeezed her ass. Jesse tossed all their items into the basket and walked away, stealing the stores handbasket in the process.

The group, in preparation for the upcoming competition, decided to get some training in their hotel room. Jesse fucked Olivia first, taking it nice and slow, punishing the naughty bitch in the worst way possible. She decided to spare Axel the worst of her dominatrix ways, and simply whipped his ass before pegging him. She then decided to suck his dick until he came. She had Olivia finish her off before she headed to bed.

The group arrived at Sex Fest, and noticed a group of leather jacket clad bad boys nearby. Axel groaned and exclaimed "Oh for the mother of nipple slips it's Lukas and his fuckbuddies." Lukas was quick to intervene. "Actually, we're the cock-o-nauts and we have matching tramp stamps, bitch." "Oh sweet mother of dick they have matching tramp stamps we're cucked." God, Jesse would really like to slap that ass.

However, Jesse knew she had a job to do, and led her team towards the entrance babe. "You're in chamber 7 you sexy minxes you!" She giggled. Jesse led her team into the chamber before shouting "OK BITCHES, LET'S UNPACK THE PLAYTHINGS!" Axel and Olivia quickly got everything out and sat on their knees, saying in an excited tone "Yes Master!" Jesse smirked. Jesse put Axel and Olivia in their outfits and had Axel help blindfold and collar Olivia. She led her to the center of the room, and helped hoist her onto the table. Axel then attached her to the table spread eagle. Jesse equipped her strap on, and attached the biggest dildo she could find to it.

They watched as the entrance babe appeared on a screen in the corner. "Now everybody, remember, whoever puts on the hottest show wins! And don't forget! FUCK SAFEWORDS!"

LET THE FUCKENING BEGIN!


	4. Sex, Sex and more Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Fest baby

When the announcer said go Jesse immediately got onto position. She slipped the nipple clamps onto Oliva's generous, square tiddies and smirked in satisfaction when she heard a shaky moan emit from Olivia's vertical smile. Axel rubbed himself until he was hard and then slipped past he lips. Olivia began sucking on his man meat while Jesse started to fuck her. Jesse, in an attempt to liven up their side, decided to start slapping Olivia's ass. Olivia moaned loudly, in that sweet, harmonious voice that sent shivers down Jesse's spine. Axel decided to start thrusting into her throat.

Olivia could feel the dildo deep inside her, and she felt so content to know that her Senpai was the one doing this to her. Jesse knew where she was most sensitive, and how to make her feel amazing. She just couldn't stop the bright red blush crawling across her face. "Jesse, Goddd yesssss!" "What was that, slut?" "I-I meant Master, M-Master!" Axel continued to grunt.

The announcers and the entrance babe were floored by just how hot the whole show was. It was amazing in so many ways. And to Lukas's chagrin, nothing the cock-o-nauts did could change that.

Jesse pulled out once she was sure Olivia had came twice. Axel had just came a few minutes ago, and was warming back up. Jesse grabbed her whip and started giving Olivia exactly what she deserved. Which was a good whipping. This display put Axel's cock right back up and he started fucking Jesse's sweet poon.

The two lasted hours longer than any other group, which effectively guaranteed their place as number 1. The announcer got on stage and started his spiel about how "tremendously hot that was" and how "he wished Jesse would give him a treatment like that" Jesse ignored all that and focused on Lukas's nice, juicy ass which was tightly confined in his jeans.

"Welp, guess we won."


	5. Heading to Rear-Ender Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is here babes.
> 
> Lukas and his hot ass is here as well.

Jesse and the Dildo Danglers; the name Axel had insisted upon calling them, decided to head over to a restaurant to celebrate their victory. They had just sat down when they heard a voice call out "Hey Jesse!" "Petra?" Jesse responded. She was confused, as she hadn't seen Petra in at least a year. Petra had told her that due to a bad deal on some diamond encrusted Soviet whips she had to skip town. "Yeah it's me. What's new with you?" "Wha- Petra are you not going to explain why the fuck you're back?" "All in due time Jess. But first I need to chat with that hot chick at the counter, ciao." Jesse stormed out of the restaurant in anger. How fucking dare Petra not call HER a hot chick.

Lukas watched as Jesse exited the restaurant. He was always really confused why she would stare at his ass, and was pleasantly suprised when she didn't notice him. He followed her to the nearby alley, where she was huffing some weird plastic container. "You alright Jesse?" She dropped the plastic container and kicked it behind her. "Y-yeah why do you ask?" She responded nervously. "I was just worried, you looked pretty angry back there." He stated. Jesse looked at him, and he looked back at her. "Soo, um, friends?" Lukas asked. "Sure." Jesse said before walking back into the restaurant.

Petra pulled her towards her table. "Here's the plan, okay Jesse? We need to meet this guy at Rear-Ender Con so we can sell him some Nazi dildos. If all goes well you get 3000 dollars, cash. Capiche?" "Um-" "Deal or no deal Jesse." "Alright?" "Good." Petra left the restaurant. Jesse sat back down and helped herself to some delicious grub.


	6. The Hotel and a Deal

Jesse walked into the Dildo Danglers hotel room. She had around an hour before Petra wanted her to head to the alley for the deal. That left plenty of time to enjoy the festival with the gang. 

The gang headed into Rear-Ender Con, the absolute best sex festival around. Jesse immediately spotted Lukas's sweet ass at the whip stand. He had taken off his Cock-o-Nauts jacket and Jesse could see that he was wearing a basic white t-shirt. Jesse walked up to him and slapped dat ass. Lukas looked at her wide eyed "Oh- uh hey Jesse!" "Hey bitch, how you doing?" "Alright I guess, mind if I join you guys?" Axel gave him an icy glare and responded with a curt "No. Fuck you." Jesse clapped a hand over his mouth and said "Haha, he's just kidding of course you can!" Olivia smiled at Lukas before heading off to a food stand. The gang (+ Lukas) decided to follow her. After around 30 minutes Jesse piped up "Ok y'all, I gotta head off to find Petra, see you later." "Okay Jesse~" Olivia cooed. Axel and Lukas nodded. Olivia then said "So, you wanna go blow off some steam boys?" 

Jesse strode over to the nearby back alley, and took a hit of Jet. She'd been addicted to it ever since she sucked a junkie off for some whilst she was drunk. She knew she'd need a hit before the deal, it had always calmed her down while Petra sold the various oddities she collected. She tossed the container so Petra wouldn't notice, she knew she'd need to impress her if she wanted any hope of having Petra as a business associate. She met up with Petra in the alleyway, as planned. What wasn't planned however was Petra pinning her to a wall and ripping her shirt off. Jesse watched as Petra started sucking on a nipple and unbuttoning her jeans. Jesse let out a keening moan. God, Petra was the only person who could get her like this. She took off Petra's black vest and toyed at the collar of her shirt. Petra slipped off her glove and arm covering. Jesse shocked her Jean's off and pulled off Petra's shirt. The two began to make out, mashing their tongue's together. 

Axel began to slam his ridiculously huge schlong into Olivia's tight little love cave, Lukas began to play with his balls. They all began to moan loudly. Lukas grabbed Axel's big balls with his fingers and stick his thumb in his small asshole. Axel clenched his ass, but it was too little, too late. Lukas stuffed Axel's testicles into his asshole. Axel squealed just like Reuben did. Olivia moaned at how humiliating that was for Axel. 

Jesse and Petra scissored, their clothes laying around them. Jesse moaned almost as loudly as Olivia did whenever they fucked. Petra was rubbing her own nips and moaning as well. Jesse noticed a creeper looking at them from behind a corner, and threw her shoe at it. She was satisfied when it hissed and died. Eventually Jesse orgasmed and decided to eat Petra out. Petra came all over Jesse's face, and was pleased by how subservient the normally loud and proud woman was.

"Time to head over to the meeting, Jess."


	7. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new deal with Ivor.

Petra and Jesse strode through the alleyways, towards the drop off location. Jesse looked around nervously, she knew the area was far from safe, and that all kinds of unsavory characters could be around. She spotted a few bloodied needles and empty pill bottles scattered around, which led her to realise just what area of town they were in. Puffers Alley. It was the worst part of town, and had been the subject of politicians contention. She knew Petra had some connections to the mob and other gangs, but she'd never realised just how deep her friend was involved.

They continued through the dirty, dark streets. They'd had to dodge multiple junkies on bad trips, but Petra had seen worse. That worried Jesse. Finally, they took a left turn into a dark corner. "This is the place, we just gotta wait." Petra said nonchalantly. Jesse was stunned by her confidence. Why the Hell was Petra so calm? "A-alright." Jesse responded. She leaned against a wall.

In about 30 minutes they head footsteps approaching them. Jesse turned to look at who it was. It was a man, with greasy hair, a weathered face and missing teeth. She was sure it was just another junkie, until Petra smiled and waved. "There you are! Let's get down to business." The junkie looked at her, and then sneered. "Who is this fool you've brought along" His voice was grating and nasally. It reminded Jesse of her childhood math teacher. "Ah, that's just Jesse. I thought it'd be good to bring along some security." Petra replied, glaring at him. "Hmph, fine. I suppose you have the merchandise?" Petra showed him a few baggies of what looked to be cocaine. Jesse gasped, shocked at what her friend was selling. "You know that's not all I want." He said, sounding bored. "Can't get anything past you, huh Ivor?" Petra joked. The man, Ivor, rolled his eyes. "Just hand me the bag. Petra handed him his nails dildos. "Now, what about my end of the deal?" Petra asked.

Jesse wasn't exactly suprised to watch him book it. What she was suprised by, was how passive Petra was. "You're... Not gonna chase him?" Jesse asked, confused. "I laced the drugs with Fentanyl. The other merch was already played for by my employers." Petra shrugged. "You WHAT." Jesse shouted. "Calm down Jess." Petra sighed. "He's probably not gonna use them on himself." "That just makes it worse Petra!" Jesse was astonished. How could her friend do this?

Jesse ran. She sprinted through the labyrinth of alleyways as Petra shouted after her. She couldn't believe that she thought Petra would ever change. The only person Petra cared about was herself, and that's how it would always be. Petra's selfishness had led her to seek fulfillment in sex, but that had only made the void inside of Jesse worse. It had fed into her nihilism. It made her a degenerate. Tears ran down her face, as she called a taxi.

She couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I guess I wrote another chapter. Ngl this was a mistake, but I'm also bored as fuck lmao.


End file.
